clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion
The Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion of the Governance is the absolute leader of the Hallowed Governance of Electrical Infrastructure. He pretty much controls your phone, your electricity, your internet connection providers, your IP Address, everything that brings information and utilities to you. The P.O.P.E. can not view any information sent, howvever, he and the Governance only control the grid. Background The first P.O.P.E. was P. Ben Paul Edict, who created the position and the modern Governance with his Juvoinopiapluspopuliutlaborcummea Edict (Latin, literally meaning "Help, I need more people to work with me!"), in 1902. P. Ben Edict was the second leader of the Governance. Involvement The P.O.P.E. makes speeches every now and then on TV, announcing major projects (he announced the construction of the PASA site because of its importance for example). Sometimes, he will praise a local or foreign inventor on his brilliance in communications (like Brendan Stars), or even speak out against someone (P. Benzin despises Bill Gate$ for example). He also attends various telenacles at random and gives a special Tech-Time segment there. Heresy Over the years, the P.O.P.E.'s influence has been very powerful. Things that the PWNtiff (pronounced pone-tiff) declared "heresy" were tossed out for ages. For instance, in 1920, P. Adrian Ivin condemned the television, having its creator (named Gallileo Galley) locked in a tower because of his "repulsive motion-picture contraption", citing that "it rots brains and soils the imagination". The television was banned for the next forty years, finally becoming legal in 1962, having been unknown to the public until then. In 2009, P. Benzin apologized on behalf of the Governance's error to every television viewer in Antarctica. List of P.O.P.E.s (table coming soon) When the table arrives, it'll have: Name - Year - Picture - Notable Actions - Trivia/Personal life tidbit 1902 - 1903 P. Ben Paul Edict (created the modern Governance) 1903 - 1910 P. Pieus I (bought what became the Centriepistula) 1910 - 1919 P. Imma Boredd (only female P.O.P.E., first female Governance leader since Sainy Alexia Graham Cracker Belle, elected by the OH-NOES method, see below for more) 1919 - 1924 P. Adrian Ivin (hersinated the television) 1924 - 1939 P. Fredward Ben (invented Tech-Time, originally called Tech-Time with Freddie) March 17, 1939 - March 30, 1939 P. Innocent Bob (abolished Tech-Time on the claims that the Governance is Superior to the Commoners, let's just say no one, even fellow Governance Staff, liked that) March 30, 1939 - 1942 P. Hampedan Lawyers (revived Tech-Time, but abolished it again) Add more NOW! 1996 - 1999 P. Pieus II (revived Tech-Time) 1999 - 2010 P. Benzin (Current P.O.P.E.) 1997 - 2009 Anti-P. Nevel Shay (Benzin's rival, not considered true P.O.P.E. by most) Schism Some penguins felt that copper wires didn't work as well as fiber optics. With Swiss Ninja as their leader, they caused a schism in the Governance and set up their own fiber optics line. July 2009 - August 2009 Swiss Ninja - the POPE of Fiber Optics and Solar Energy BUREAU OF FICTION INTERVENTION! However, this schism didn't last long. Director Benny soon found out, and he got REAL MAD. His wrath was terrible to behold; it was worse than angering Darktan, or listening to Mabel's punctuated rants! For ONCE, Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny agreed on something, and together did a little research on Swiss Ninja's fiber optics system. The next day, chaos reigned in Swiss Ninja's new Governance. Telephones refused to work, the Internet wouldn't load, and practically every single utility supplied by the Governance just shut down. Mayor McFlapp had negated the reflective properties of glass! It was now fully transparent, screwing up optical fibers across the globe. Swiss Ninja lost thousands of coins as penguins demanded refunds, and he lost all of his customers, too. Copper fibers were now the ONLY way to supply Governance utilities. Other effects of McFlapp's radical edit to glass: # Window glare was eradicated. # Skuas all across Trans-Antarctica smacked into windows, thinking they were open. # Austin8310 smashed his mirror. Several other smashed mirrors were reported. # EDFan walked into a sliding glass door thinking there was no glass. # Fudd Lapooh managed to make Nightmare run into a electrified glass window without seeing it. # The Anti-Maniac OOC Extremists squad couldn't find their glass trophies from Ben Hun and accidentally wrecked them, much to Ben's displeasure (before he broke one too) #''Add more!'' Papal Symbols * Coat of arms. Coming soon. * Add more... PWNtiff Dress That will come eventually. P.O.P.E. Elections When a P.O.P.E. dies, the existing Cardinals go out and find the brightest technology penguin around, scowering the ends of the continent for a genius who doesn't work in any sort of politics. When they find canidates, they'll bring them to the Centriepistula and vote on the one who seems to be the smartest and best leader. The voting body of Cardinals is called the Uber Board of P.O.P.E. Electors. ---- There are two ways to get the position. 1. Vote by ballot (like any normal election) 2. The OH-NOES Method. Apparently, Alexia Graham Cracker Belle had a sense of dark humor. When she died and chose Ben Edict, she mentioned this in case a position ever be established. :The OH-NOES method of choosing a P.O.P.E. is when every Cardinal [[Wikipedia:Acclamation (in Papal elections)|screams a random penguin's name all at once]]. No matter who it is, unless it's a government official or a villain, the bearer of the name that got screamed instantly becomes P.O.P.E. . That was how the only female P.O.P.E came to office. According to historians, Imma Boredd walked into the voting Uber Board, asking "Where's the gift shop?". The Cardinals, having known her for years (she met with them a lot to play Parcheesi) all screamed "IMMA BOREDD, GET OUT OF- ...OH NOES!". A Cardinal ran and placed the P.O.P.E. Crown on Imma's head that very instant, the coronation happened the next week. Shockingly, she served as a great P.O.P.E. . Trivia * P. Benzin, the current P.O.P.E., can apparently muster enough power to catapult a super-powered villain through a roof when angered. * The P.O.P.E.'s speeches get an average of thirty million television viewers per speech. * P. Benzin loves to play pranks on people, though he maks sure they are dignified before doing them. * The P.O.P.E. is one of the few characters authorized by Illustrator Keith to wear white as an actual color. See also * Governance * Governance Hierarchy * Centriepistula Category:Characters Category:Governance Category:Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Goody Two-Shoes